


Trump

by whenyoudesertme (phrenk)



Category: Arashi (Band), How I Met Your Mother, Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-27
Updated: 2009-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one's immune to the magic of Nino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trump

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [topazera](http://topazera.livejournal.com) and originally posted [here](http://topazera.livejournal.com/16318.html?thread=423358#t423358). Reposted as myself [here](http://whenyoudesertme.livejournal.com/9809.html).

Barney is in the middle of putting the moves on a scantily-dressed college student when he sees it. A flash of cards across the bar. His eyes lock in even as he hears the admiring coos of at least ten women. (He could pinpoint the number more exactly but his senses have been distracted all night by the group of miniskirts attempting karaoke.) He spots a small dark head amidst the taller shiny-haired ladies with their high heels clicking on the dirty wooden floor and he wonders how someone so short even got their attention. Clearly the laws of attraction have been trifled with and it is up to him to set it right. He turns his most charming smile on the coed he's been working and manages to get her number before his feet wander toward the mystery lurking in the crowd of one-night stands waiting to happen to Barney Stinson. As he gets closer, he makes out a clean-cut black suit (CLASSIC, Barney thinks involuntarily) and shiny shoes before making his way up to a long pointy face topped with a tangle of unstyled hair. Barney scoffs a little before being drawn down to the dark, dark eyes focused on the cards in the small hands which move more quickly than he can track. The man is Asian, and tiny, and surrounded by beautiful women. Barney nearly applauds before he catches himself and decides to get closer. The stranger's eyes catch on his and his expressive mouth quirks up slightly on one side before he offers Barney the deck.

"Pick a card." His English is accented but he's clearly got that phrase down. Barney shoots a rakish grin at all the surrounding ladies before complying. The stranger's mouth doesn't move but he manages to appear smug anyway and Barney keeps his eyes trained on the lightning-quick hands.

Five minutes later the women are clapping and cheering and Barney _doesn't know how the man did it_. He is a fellow magician and he was watching closely the whole time, what could those clever hands have done to fool him? He glowers into the laughing eyes and the slight man jerks a thumb toward the exit. "Go?" he asks, and Barney just glares and resists the urge to drag the man out of the bar by his jacket. He reminds himself that the suit has done nothing wrong. Once they've extracted themselves from the admiring horde (Barney far more easily than the stranger which he notes on his growing mental grudge list) they emerge from the bar into the night and mostly empty street. The infuriating magician lights up immediately and Barney's face twists at how many potential conquests the man's just lost by smelling like smoke. He's clearly an amateur. Barney is tempted to teach him how to live (but his grudge list holds him back from offering and anyway Ted is kind of a full time job.) He realizes he's been standing and staring for far too long when a hand is offered abruptly and the man says, "Nino. You?" Barney deigns to put his manicured hand into the stranger's- _Nino's_ -because anyone in that suit can't be all bad and the guy's eyes look almost like he's daring Barney to act in any way discomfited.

"Barney, and listen-" is all he gets out before Nino slides in close, still holding Barney's hand as if it will keep him from moving away. They are standing much too close together and he can feel the heat of Nino's body. (He thinks briefly of the potential feeling of expensive suit on expensive suit but he's had practice ignoring that urge for years now.) Nino is shorter than he is but something tells Barney that he would fit against him, that if he moved any closer his slender form would nestle right against Barney's toned, manly figure. (Barney daydreams for a second about his toned, manly figure and how this guy's jaw would drop if he saw it before pulling himself back to the moment.) "Dude. I'm into the LADIES. I'm Barney Stinson. Lemon Law? Ever heard of it? I go for LADIES." Nino drops his gaze to their still joined hands, then drags his eyes up Barney's frame slowly. He drops his cigarette to the ground and steps on it before sliding his free hand around Barney's waist.

"Want to see a trick?" Nino's voice is less sure with the syllables of this sentence but the meaning is obvious as Barney looks down into the devious dark eyes. Suddenly he feels a HAND down the back of his PANTS and he squirms away in shock, finally letting go of the (small, warm, comfortable) hand he'd been holding for quite a few minutes now. When he's settled back down onto the pavement and his eyes find his way back to Nino he can't hold back a startled exclamation. Nino is holding his UNDERWEAR and grinning at him like he's just won the lottery. Barney goggles, and then holds up a finger as if to ask Nino to wait just a second while he figures something out. He looks the (NOW LEGENDARY) magician up and down, considering, factoring in the suit, the hands, the eyes, the mouth. When he adds in that his friends need _never know_ , he makes his decision.

Barney holds out his hand and Nino takes it as if he'd been expecting it. Barney pulls him close and whispers in his ear with his best seductive voice. "Teach me, master."

(Barney regrets his impulse less than a minute later when Nino, who has yet to stop laughing at him, somehow _climbs on Barney's back_ [WHILE THEY ARE BOTH WEARING EXPENSIVE SUITS THAT ARE WRINKLING WITH EVERY BREATH] and resists all attempts to dislodge him from his piggyback. He points his finger ceremoniously over Barney's shoulder and says, "HOTEL!" Barney draws in a gasping breath to tell Nino off for the sartorial OUTRAGE he is committing against suit and humanity but then there is a talented mouth latched onto Barney's neck just where he is most sensitive and he can't speak. When jabbing heels dig into him a second later with unspoken message of "GET ON WITH IT," Barney just starts walking.)


End file.
